


Flight of the Bumblebee

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating pets, Flirty Dean Winchester, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Lonely Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Pet Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean Winchester, Writer Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel's cat, Bumblebee has been escaping his house and someone else has been feeding him.  The cat is starting to pack on the pounds and is getting sick all over the house.  Dean has been feeding a cat that he calls Lamia.  The cat has been hanging around his place for a couple months and he's grown attached.  When a flyer alerts Dean that Lamia has been cheating on his real owner with him, it sets in motion the events that will bring these two together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 73





	1. Dean's No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a seven chapter fic. It is based off the prompt I posted which you can see at the following link https://m.facebook.com/groups/115057981983004?view=permalink&id=1716275231861263

Dean’s day had started decent enough. He’d awoken from a very hot dream in which he was having a threesome with Dr. Sexy and that hot british guy that played the Witcher on Netflix. What’s his name? Doesn’t matter because the guy is surly and sexy as hell. 

After having an excellent cup of coffee and a homemade breakfast sandwich loaded with bacon, he made his way to his baby. She was parked in the driveway gleaming in the autumn sun. He had just detailed her yesterday and she was waxed to perfection. God she was beautiful. 

It was such a nice day. He’d even remembered to set food and water out for Lamia. He was a yellow striped cat that had started hanging around his place a couple of months ago. He wasn’t a stray, Dean didn’t believe, but he hung around so much Dean felt gulited into feeding him. He’d even bought treats and a couple of cat toys for Lamia. Dean made sure they were hidden whenever anyone came over to his place. He didn’t want anyone knowing what a softy he actually was. He’d even gone to the doctor to get prescription allergy meds so he wouldn’t sneeze his head off when he spent the afternoons drinking a beer and petting Lamia.

Things didn’t start going to shit until he got to his shop. Charlie had called in sick which meant instead of working on cars, Dean was stuck in the office dealing with customers. Dean liked owning his own shop but he preferred to be on a crawler underneath the vehicles instead of dealing with the people who actually owned them. He also loathed computers which is why he hired his best friend, Charlie. She made computers her bitch and people loved her. She was quirky and original. Dean was gruff and aggressively sarcastic which didn’t bode well for his customer service skills.

It just had to be today of all days that Charlie came down with the stomach flu. Today Crowley was coming to pick up his Mustang. The guy was a rich asshole who flirted with Dean constantly even though he had made it quite clear that he had no interest in the prick. Dean would rather go straight to hell than let that hoity toity bastard touch him.

When he had finally got Crowley out of his shop, his cell phone rang. It was his little brother, Sam. He needed Dean to give him a ride home from work because he had loaned his car to his fiance, Eileen. Dean cringed when he thought about what Sam drove. That plastic monstrosity was an embarrassment to the Winchester name. They had had a long drawn out argument at one of Dean’s backyard barbeques, when Sam had bought the thing. His little brother had argued that the car was much more economical and better for the environment. Dean had countered that Baby could eat the plastic piece of shit for dinner. Sam had called Baby a gas guzzler and Dean had righteously pushed the moose into the pool, clothes and all.

Dean decided that he’d stop on the way home and have dinner with Sam at his favorite diner. When Dean ordered a double bacon cheeseburger, Sam had immediately started in on him. “Dean if you keep eating like this you’re going to die of a heart attack like dad.” It was apparent that Sam regretted what he’d said immediately. John Winchester was a subject Dean never liked being brought up. Sam started apologizing but Dean was really not in the mood to hear any of it. He growled and told Sam to just shut up and eat his fucking salad. Dean spent the rest of the meal resisting the urge to pour his beer in Sam’s lap. 

Then when he was told by the waitress that they were out of pie, he was just done with the day and ready to go home. As they were crossing the street to the parking lot Baby was parked in because Dean refused to park her on the street, a pigeon took a huge crap all over his beautiful recently washed and waxed car. Dean felt murderous and immediately went to his glove box to get his gun but Sam stopped him.

“What the hell do you think you are doing Dean?” 

“I’m getting my gun to shoot that winged rat. The little fucker shit all over Baby. It ain’t right Sammy. Baby’s a lady.” Dean argued.

“You can’t just start shooting it public Dean. Secondly, it’s just a pigeon and it won’t take but a little effort to clean your precious car”

“Sam, sometimes I doubt we are actually related.” Dean said, giving up on retrieving his gun.

“You need to relax. Here, breath with me.” Sam insisted as he started demonstrating a breathing technique he had learned in yoga. Dean had attended one class with Sam. He’d ended up dating the instructor, Lisa for a while. She had dumped him for a doctor which Dean was okay with because he wasn’t in love with her. He did miss hanging out with her son Ben though. 

“If you keep doing that I am going to leave you here Sammy. You can walk home and it looks like it is going to rain.” Dean said with a devilish grin. Sam shut his piehole and left Dean alone after that.

By the time Dean pulled Baby into the driveway the rain was pouring down and the wind was blowing hard. He was totally drenched by the time he reached his door. That's when he saw the red piece of paper taped to the door. The wind was threatening to blow it away. Dean snatched it, growling. He already knew what it was. Another fine from his HOA. Becky Rosen, the president of the HOA, was a fucking menace. Dean had had enough with this day and taking it out on Becky seemed like an excellent idea. He wasn’t paying $75 for leaving his garden hose out overnight.

Becky got off on charging everyone in the neighborhood for the most mundane infractions. Dean had paid quite a few in the past without complaint but Becky had picked the wrong day to mess with him. Dean didn’t even go in the house for dry clothes. He got in his car soaked through still clutching the red paper. He was going to go down to the HOA office and give Becky a piece of his mind.

Dean screeched out and his driveway all the while apologizing to Baby for his rough treatment. He drove to the small brick building that served as the HOA office. Becky was always complaining that they needed a larger and more eloquent building. She had been unanimously voted down on the matter three times already. The expense that it would cost was astronomical. The improvements proposed were mostly ornamental and entirely to play to Becky’s vanity. Dean hoped she never got her way because the amount of fines she would have to impose to pay for it were unfathomable. 

By the time Dean arrived at the office he had managed to calm down enough that he wasn’t likely to go in brandishing his gun like he had fantasized about. He did take a few calming breaths before getting out of his car. Sammy didn’t need to know that he actually took his advice from time to time. He let the familiar creak of Baby’s door calm him further. When he wrenched open the door of the office, he resisted the urge to tear it from its hinges but only barely.

When he walked in he noticed Chuck lurking by the community bulletin board. The short squirrely guy lived just around the corner from Dean. He wrote a series of Sci-Fi novels that had a small cult following. Dean also knew the man had a serious crush on Becky. He had no clue why because he found Becky annoying and shallow. Dean noticed there were many new things posted on the cork board that served as their communities catch all message board, he’d have to peruse them later. Right now he was on a mission to confront Becky.

When the woman herself looked up at Dean’s approaching footsteps, she had that creepy smile of hers turned all the way up. God he hated how cheery she could be. “Dean Winchester, how is that brother of yours?” she said hopeful.

Of course! He should have guessed this had to do with Sam. Becky had a very unhealthy obsession with Sam that bordered on stalking. One time Sam had to forcefully remove her hands from his chest. The whole thing had given Dean secondhand embarrassment.

“He is still very happily engaged to Eileen. They are getting married in the summer. They’ve already put a deposit down for the venue.” Dean announced with glee as Becky’s face took on the appearance of a person who had just tasted a very sour lemon.

“Things change. Weddings get canceled.” she said smiling again.

“Very fucking unlikely!” Dean yelled. He made himself take calming breaths. “I’m not here to entertain your insane infatuation with my little brother. I am here to talk about this bullshit!” Dean said, holding up the red piece of paper clutched tightly in his hand.

“There is no need for foul language.” Becky snipped.

“The hell there isn’t!” Dean yelled slamming his hand with the paper in it down on her desk. “I’m tired of coming home to find one of these whenever you’re bored or are pining for my brother. Chuck has a major crush on you, so why don’t you stalk him and leave me and my brother the fuck alone!” Dean says all of a sudden feeling utterly exhausted.

“He does?” Becky says looking thoughtful and not like Dean didn’t just totally blow up on her.

“Yes.” Deans says letting the exhaustion he feels into his voice. Becky takes the wet paper from Dean’s hand and rips it up. Then she stares at where Chuck is standing across the room. “You are all so damn weird.” Dean huffs as he walks away.

Dean doesn’t think he can take much more today without snapping. He needs to go home and relax with a beer in one hand and his other hand petting Lamia. He makes his way across the room to the community bulletin board where Chuck is standing and staring into space. God he hopes the guy isn’t drunk again. The little guy can certainly pack away the whiskey which Dean found out at the neighborhood Christmas party a couple of years ago. Dean goes to greet him but he skitters away avoiding eye contact. The dude has always been strange and flighty so Dean doesn’t let it hurt his feelings.

Chuck has moved to the corner that holds the scaled down models of all the home the community offers in a glass case. The dude goes back to staring absently. That when Dean notices that when Chuck looks like he’s staring into space, he’s actually stealing glances at Becky. Becky is now just awkwardly staring back with a look of wonder Dean would subscribe to a kid on Christmas morning. Dean groans and feels like he’s going to throw up his burger if they don’t quit.

Finally Dean ignores Mr. and Mrs. Awkward to glance at the board with mild interest. He’s considering making a speedy exit to Baby, when a flyer catches his interest. Across the top in bold black letters is “DO YOU FEED THIS CAT?” Right below are three pictures of Lamia. It continues below the pictures with, “Could you stop feeding him please? I thank you for your generosity, but unfortunately he’s getting a bit fat and being sick more often. He’s very good at acting deprived and malnourished, but I can assure you he’s getting 3 square meals a day at home, more than the recommended daily allowance of treats, and on top of that he keeps the neighborhood rodent population down. He’s got a very sensitive stomach and is being sick a lot. I would really appreciate it if you would stop feeding him.” Dean’s fighting the urge to laugh but there was still more.

“Thank you… P.S. If you’re not feeding him intentionally and he’s actually breaking into your home and eating your food… Sorry.” Dean couldn’t resist anymore after that. He threw his head back and laughed unabashed. It felt good and some of the tension that had been building in his shoulders throughout the day released.

Becky was suddenly at his side looking at him like he had completely lost his mind. “What on earth is so funny?” she said in her best judgmental voice.

Dean points to the flyer and says through actual giggles, “I’m the one that has been feeding this cat.” Dean can’t help but laugh more at Becky’s expression. The woman really is a strange duck. “Can you tell me who posted this?” Dean asks when he gets his mirth under control.

“Absolutely not. That would be a breach of his privacy.” Becky counters.

So it was a he who owned the cat. “If I leave a message would you see that the owner gets it?”

“I suppose I could do that.” Becky responded, narrowing her eyes at Dean. She kind of looked insane but she always looked like that he guessed.

Dean writes a short message on a piece of paper that includes his name and phone number and gives it to Becky. He really hopes the guy calls him because they have much to talk about. Lamia is apparently a big fat cheater. Dean laughs to himself as he walks to the car just thinking about it. 

When Dean arrives home he finds Lamia waiting on his back porch. His fur is still damp from the rain but it looks as though the cat has been waiting under the shelter of the porch for a while. Dean grins at the yellow striped cat before opening the door. “You little cheater.” Dean admonishes the cat playfully. He still feeds Lamia but he gives him a much smaller portion of wet food than he normally does. He keeps quite a bit of it stocked in his pantry for Lamia. “Wonder what your owner calls you. Bet it’s not as cool as the name I gave you.” Dean muses to the cat.

“When Lamia finishes, Dean puts the bowl in the dishwasher and grabs himself a beer. He sits on the back porch drinking his beer and absently stroking Lamia’s head with the other. He hopes Lamia’s owner calls him and that he is not a douchebag. He’d really hate it if he had to give up his evenings with the yellow cat that has wormed its way into his heart.


	2. Castiel's Experience in Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Work has been insane and then I got caught up in Flufftober challenges. Check them out. I think you'll like them.

Castiel stared out the window into his backyard. The bees were buzzing around his newly planted roses. He wished he could go outside and enjoy it first hand but his newest novel wasn’t going to write itself. He loved writing but some days he just wanted to set fire to his laptop and run away.

He was having a terrible time getting through a particular scene. It was crucial and it had to be done right. His two main characters were about to admit they loved each other but one of them wasn’t cooperating with him. Jimmy was more than ready to say “I love you.” but Michael was fighting it. Special Agent Michael Milton was a gruff flirt while bookstore owner, Jimmy Collins, was a more shy and sensitive soul. They were good together but he was having trouble getting Michael to abandon his emotional constipation and allow Castiel to get where he needed the scene to go. Jimmy deserved to hear the words.

He finally decided a break might do him some good. When he entered his kitchen, he discovered the window over the sink once again swinging open. No matter what he did, his cat, Bumblebee, always managed to get that window open. It was like Houdini had been reincarnated in cat form.

He didn’t scold Bumblebee for it because he understood and felt guilty. Castiel spent hours, especially in the evening, locked in his office writing. Bumblebee was probably just bored and looking for adventure. Over the eight months since he had adopted Bumblebee, the cat had caught a few mice. He’d adopted the cat from a shelter a couple months before moving here. It was selfish on Castiel’s fault. He needed Bumblebee because he was so lonely and now he was making Bumblebee lonely. He really did feel guilty.

When Bumblebee had first come home from the shelter, he’d seemed so sad and uncertain about everything. It wasn’t long though before the yellow striped cat perked up and stole Castiel’s heart. Castiel only feared now that he’d lose his one constant companion to his adventures outside. The thought was untenable.

Castiel had very little family and those that he did have did not speak to him. That was the trouble with being a gay man in a very religious familty. Gabriel, his cousin, was loyal to him. Gabriel adored him and he Gabriel. Sadly Gabriel traveled constantly and Castiel only saw him a few times a year.

Another reason he remained lonely was he didn’t make friends easily. He was awkward and shy. He was used to people making fun of his mannerisms and how he talked. He retreated into the shelter of his home. He escaped into books because they didn’t judge him. The only friend he’d made since moving here was the man that delivered his groceries, Benny. Benny would stay and have a drink to chat from time to time but he always had to get home to his wife. Castiel had been invited to his house for dinner but he always declined. Social anxiety would always criple him, it seemed.

Right after the sunset, Bumblebee announced his return by jumping up on the keyboard of Castiel’s laptop. “Where have you been, Bumblebee?” Castiel said as he picked the cat up to put in his lap. Castiel gave him a few pats before getting up with the cat in his arms. Bumblebee chattered to him as they made their way to the kitchen. He placed Bumblebee on the counter so he could meticulously measure out the cat’s food and get him fresh water. For himself he reheated leftovers from the night before. When one lives alone, there are always leftovers.

Castiel ate on the sofa, using his rickety folding table. He had a beautiful dining room table but setting at it all alone just made him feel depressed. Bumblebee finally joined him, sitting in his lap purring. Castiel soon became so drowsy, the documentary Chasing Coral, could not hold his interest anymore. He put his dishes in the dishwasher and went through his routine to get ready for bed.

In the middle of the night, he awoke with an uncomfortable case of acid reflux. Even though he was warm and comfortable, he forced himself to get up to take something. Castiel decided not to turn on any lights. He’d finally lived here long enough, he could get around by memory.

He was almost to the bathroom door, when his foot set down in what was unmistakably cat vomit. This was becoming more and more common. Castiel had even taken Bumblebee to the vet. Except for some weight gain, the vet could find nothing of significance. The vet suggested that Bumblebee might have a sensitive stomach and had given Castiel specific guidelines for feeding. This is why he now measured all the food he fed him.

Castiel cleaned up the puke, washed his foot, and took the medication for his acid reflux. He’d have to ponder more on Bumblebee later when the sun was up and he’d had some coffee. He hoped it was nothing serious because he couldn’t imagine losing his yellow fluff ball.

The next morning Castiel sat at his breakfast table drinking his coffee and watching Bumblebee sun himself on the window sill. He observed that his cat looks healthy but more plump. How was that possible? Castiel had been following the vets guidelines religiously. He would admit he gave more treats than was advised but not that much more.

Castiel continued to ponder how this was even possible. Then it hit him. Bumblebee’s adventures outside the house in the evening. Someone else besides himself must be feeding him. Castiel appreciated that someone was caring for and looking after his cat but he worried for Bumblebee’s health. What was he to do? He had tried multiple things to keep the cat from escaping but he had failed. Bumblebee was very smart and that led Castiel to another line of thinking. What if his precious cat was breaking into someone else’s home and stealing their food. In his mind this was a great possibility.

He sat down at his computer to make a flyer to post on the community message board. Maybe if he explained that his cat was well taken care of, they would stop feeding him. If Bumblebee was breaking in and stealing he could at least apologize to whomever it was. He had only recently moved here and he was quite shy. He certainly didn’t want to make enemies.

He decided to go and post the notice at the HOA office right away. It was early and if he was lucky, maybe Becky wouldn’t be there. She made him very uncomfortable. The first time he’d met her, she overwhelmed him with a barrage of personal questions. They were subjects he wouldn’t even discuss with Gabriel. He had made up the need to get to an appointment in order to flee the place like it was on fire.

Castiel checked the kitchen window to make sure it was shut tight. As he made his way out of the house, he prayed it was still closed when he returned home. He hoped to come home and be greeted by his cat but he doubted it.

He made the short journey to the HOA office in his green Prius. He’d always loved the color green. Castiel had his fingers crossed as he walked toward the office door. Becky was sitting behind her desk staring at a computer screen like it held the secret of life. Maybe she won’t notice him, he prayed. He decides posting his flyer and making a quick exit is the best course of action. Castiel is almost at the cork board when he flinches as his name is called out loudly by Becky in an overly cheery voice.

“Good morning, Becky.” he returns in the most neutral voice he can. He tries to keep his face passive but the urge to scowl is strong.

“Isn’t it a lovely morning. Haven’t seen you in quite some time. Are you enjoying our little community? Have you made any friends?” Becky questions without much pause for breath.

“I prefer to keep to myself and the community is lovely. I’m here to post this flyer and be on my way. I have a busy day ahead of me.” Castiel lies.

Becky took the flyer from his hand kind of aggressively. “Oh dear! I see.” Becky says once she’s looked it over. She sticks it to the board herself. “So, Castiel, I know in our last conversation you told me you were gay. A man has moved in on Gollum Street. His name is Aaron and he’s gay, single and ready to mingle.” She says bumping shoulders with Castiel.

“I am not interested in a romantic interlude and I’m a very private person.” Castiel says avoiding Becky’s stare by focusing on his flyer on the board. “Well I must be on my way.” He said as a goodbye to her. Becky made a sound like she wished to halt Castiel’s escape but he paid no heed to her. He didn’t pause until he made it to his Pruis. He sped away as fast as the car would allow.

He decided since he was already out of his house that he would go grocery shopping in person, instead of calling for delivery. Fall weather was setting in and the nights had been quite cool of late. He mentally added hot chocolate to his grocery list as he pulled into the parking lot of the small neighborhood grocery. He prefered Benny’s store for its smallness. The larger chain stores wreaked havoc on his social anxiety. 

When Castiel entered the store, Benny smiled and waved at him. By the end of his visit, he had a full cart of groceries. He’d added the ingredients to make chilli, apple pie, and homemade bread. He also added more treats for Bumblebee, even though he had plenty at home.

By the time he arrived home, it looked like a rain storm was brewing. When he saw his kitchen window open, he sighed. Bumblebee was off on another adventure. Castiel just hoped he’d be okay in the coming weather and return home to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
